El Mercenario Sangriento
by Minato Uchiha 78
Summary: Naruto desde niño marginado en Konoha la aldea de las hojas dónde encuentra muchos maestros y en su camino decidirá que tan buena Parsons será y por cosas que van pasando el va recuperando sus sentimientos...


Hola.

Cómo están Espero que muy bien, Bueno antes de empezar con la historia quiero decirles que este fic es completamente mío Minato uchiha.

Cabe decir que éste fic ya lo había subido muchísimo Antes pero con otras ideas. lo había subido con tk teorías. El Fic es 100% nustro la historia cambiara ya que seria aburrido verl lo mismo otra vez.

Espero que les guste mucho. y la vuelvan a apoyar como antes me acuerdo que el video llegó a las 13 mil visualizaciones. En el primer video y eso me inspiró mucho a subirla en este canal nos vemos y espero les guste y antes de terminar, los saludos estarán al final del video y acá abajo les dejaré un link para que se puedan

Al equipo Uchiha ya sin mas que decir dejemos de distraernos y empecemos

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente

Naruto capitulo 1:

Verdaderas intenciones no mas falsas esperanzas odio y rencor.

Era una tarde en konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas una aldea donde grandes Shinobis, se forjaron para hoy ser reconocidos como los shinobis mas fuertes, y algunos tratados como dioses. pero hablaremosde un específico: Naruto Uzumaki un niño qur desde temprana edad, sintio lo que es llamado soledad.

que por culpa de malos prejuicios y falta de conocimiento o aceptar la realidad, y no darse cuenta de lo que en realidad era diferenciar entre una vaso se agua que el vaso es simplemente su recipiente del líquido

Naruto Uzumaki el niño maltratado en la villa de la hoja, muchas veces lo veian y lo insultaban pero algunas veces los maltrataban, pero no como el. 10 de Octubre el día en el cual Naruto cumplia años. Desde que lo habían echado del orfanato, Naruto empezó a hacer maltratado Pero el dia en el cual cumplia años mas empezaron a golpear hasta dejarlo al limite de la muerte, ademas los aldranos, ninjas nunca dejaban de decirme "DEMONIO" Lo cual hacía que Naruto se sienta muy mal, y hoy es mi cumpleaños no quiero que anochezca por que se lo que va a pasar, penso Naruto lo unico bueno es que pude ver a mi abuelito y el me regalo una libreta, un apartamento, y una cantidad de dinero para poder, sobrevivir la cual uso ahora para escribir.

xxxxxxxxx

Narrador presente.

(REALMENTE NO SE CÓMO SE USA EL TEMA DE NARRADOR SI ALGUIEN ME EXPLICA LO AGRADEZCO )

Inicio flash back

XxxxxxxxX

naruto: abuelo porqué ...

dije con lágrimas en los ojos

sarutobi: por que ¿? dijo sin saber lo que queria decir

Naruto: por que todos me pegan me maltratan me llaman demonio me insulta me-me odian dijo entre sollosos

sarutobi:las personas no entienden lo que es diferente y no logran enterder la realidad naruto dandole un abrazo

Naruto yo no queria decirte esto pero la verdad no quiero que te lástimen mas y que no sepas la razón le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Naruto: qué-que pasa abuelito

que hice ellos me ven peor que la escoria y la cerdad me duele mucho caundo me hacen eso siento cono si mi corazón se rompiera la soledad me duele mucho abuelo quiero a alguien que me quide quiero a mi mama ella donde está y mi papa ellos también me odian igual que todos los dems dijo entre sollosos

sarutobi: mira Naruto tu tienes a una zorro dentro de ti llamado kyubi el cuarto hokage lo sello en ti..(CONTINUAR)

XXXXX

Después de dos horas de charla Naruto se salio corriendo a esconderse al bosque ya que sabria que en unas horas lo buscarian mas el no se percato que lo Hiban siguiendo pasaron las horas naruto se encontraba en la cima dr un árbol esperando que las horas pasaran con una sonrisa viendo la luna ...

no pasaron ni 5 m después naruto se durmio en el árbol de pronto se despierta ya que escucho mucho sonido cosa que era extraño y en eso... vio como una turva de ninjas civiles y aldeanos veniqn hacia acá p-pero como dijo mientras intentaba saltar al otro árbol pero...

no tan rápido demonio dijo un ninja tirando un kunai dandole en la mqno haciendo que callera del árbol

todos gritaron

[JAJAJAJA GRACIAS DEMONIO NOS AYUDASTE A HACER NUESTRO TRABAJO MÁS FÁCIL TE MATEREMOS EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO]

Naruto no auch! no dejemen grito con todas sus fuerzas AYUDAAAAAA!!!

Alguien porfavor ayúdeme

cállate demonio salto un ninja dandole una padata en la cara haciendo que naruto salga desprendido al aire y chocara contra un árbol

jeje demonio hoy nos divertimos mucho dijo un aldeano con un cuchillo en mano corrio hacia naruto haciendo leves cuchilladas

ni creas que morirás tan fácilmente vas a sentir el dolor y desearas haber muerto cumpliremos el trabajo que no hizo el 4

en otra parte de konoha Ambü GATO

ve a buscar a Naruto ve preparada

como ordene hokague sama

y vete con dos ambü mas tengo un mal presentimiento

[EN EL BOSQUE DE KONOHA]

Naruto -ya dejame me estas lástima dejamee!! ya porfavor le gritó al aldeano

JAJA DEMONIO hoy te mueres demonio

otro aldeano q-q-q no tengas la diversión solo tu con el bate de hierro le empezó a pegar por las costillas haciendo que Naruto gimiera de dolor ya para dejameee! grito y grito

otro aldeano todos a el

y todos empezaron a golpearle haciendo que Naruto quedara inconciente ...

ninjas usen ninjutsu los ninjas asintieron lanzado jutsu contra el niño en eso aparecen 3 ambü

aldeano: mierda! plan de emergencia rodeen al demonio los ambü no nos podran lástima ninjas distraerlos mientras seguimos nosotros

ambü mierda estos hijos de puta lo peor no podremos hacerles nada mientras esquivaban unos churikens y kunais pero miraron fijamente a los ninjas ustedes van a morir y en un parpadeo los ambü empezaron a golpear a los ninjas una lucha de mas de 5 minutos eran genins y algunos chuning

vamos rápido con el hokague

con Naruto

Me lástiman mucho enserio me duele por favor no eso no ahhhhgghhh!! mientras le arrancaron un ojo lo golperon hasta que pensaron que habia muero lo tiraron a un rio y se fueron

en eso llaga el Hokage pero ya no habia nada excepto mucha sangre el hokague al ver eso empezo a llorar y a sentirse impotente de no haber podido ayudar a su nieto Naruto

xxx

en el interior de Naruto

Hola niño me llamo kyubi veo que estas al borde de la muerte JEJE de tremenda paliza como no yo te ayudaré pero quiero que te vengues de esta aldea que hagan saber tu nombre cin solo el echo de mencionarlo empiecen a temblar de miedo mientras el zorro hablaba estaba curando con su chakra a Naruto

Naruto: S-si dijo con quejido casi nulo el sonido ya que habia dañado sus cuerdas vocales de tanto gritar por ayuda.

esta aldea me enferma sentiran la furia mia dijo naruto con un odio incomparable a ningun otro

kyubi: asi es tu descansa voy a ayudarte a recuperarte para que no mueras y cumplas mis promesas no quiero que me decepciones pondre una parte de mi esperanza en ti a demas con esas palabras y con tanto odio me caes muy bien creo que seremos una gran pareja y tu seras temido por todas las naciones elementales y asi me ayudarás a matar a ese maldito de madara que por culpa de el no puede ir a ayudar a mis hermanos y ahora estoy dividido en dos partes aunque bueno mi otra parte buena me repugna un poco claro afectaba mis pensamientos y el odio hacía esté mundo si no fuera por culpa de ese hagoromo y su mamá y en especial sus estúpidos hijos nada de esto estaría pasando pero bueno... esperamos a ver que pasas niño creo que te dare una parte de mi poder para que tengas afinidad al fuego,tierra rayo y tu viento y agua tendras los 5 elementos mas algunas lineas sanguíneas bueno tendrémos que esperar mientras empezo a dormir y pensar en humanos como comida y niños probleticos.

ya habia pasado una semana y naruto venia despertando estaba en una laguna con una vista muy hermosa y de pronto le vino muchos recuerdos y se lleno de un odio sin igual tanto que haria que ni madara y obito juntos tuvieran tanto odio junto y kurama estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a cumplir su venganza al final erala parte mala y todo lo que tenga que ver con odio rencor venganza le hiba a apetece mucho

XXX

Habian pasado unos días y Naruto empezo a entrenar ese era su unico pensamiento día,tarde,noche todo el dia entrenaba solo se detenia para hacer sus necesidades como humano apesar se tener una corta edad ya tenia planeado el resto de su vida sabria que hiba a matar sin despecho y eso lo alegrabq y no queria que nadie le pudiera hacer frente seria el hombre mas fuerte del mundo todos temeran de mi y se arrepentirán de lo que me han echo an despertado una vestia la cual quera mucha sangre junto a una bestia, la mas poderosa de todas kyubi no yokou un zorro de nueve colas el biju mas poderoso de todos los 9 y el kyubi junto a Naruto haran que este mundo tiemble de miedo

Hace unos días (Inicio Flash back)

Kyubi: Oye chico si quieres ser la persona mas fuerte tienes que tener un entrenamiento muy fuerte aunque para tu edad se te dificulte un poco pero no importa cualquier daño que sufras yo lo regrenerare asi que no te preocupes por eso mocoso y yo haré que tu entrenamiento sea uno de los mejores y que no cualquier persona lo logre hcer lo que harás por ahora sera correr 55 kilómetros hacer 250 abdominales, 300 lagartijas, 200 sentadillas y aprender control de chakra eso sera en todo unos 5 meses parq que puedas desarrollar un buen físico y poder empezar con entrenamiento mas difícil JAJAJA se rie el kyubi haciendo que Naruto se estremezca un poco teniendo un pensamiento de que sería pero qur los mismos aldeanos... -no sabe que tam correcto estaba-

ya eran las 3 de la tarde y Naruto aun seguía haciendo ejercicios su físico era muy lamentable no hacia ni 10 lagartijas y ya estaba super cansado

vaya mocoso reo que sera un poco mas difícil de lo que esperaba eres un genio pero juntas eso con el esfuerzo haciendo una persona muy especial de alguien que yo personalmente me encargaré de exprimir todas tus habilidades y que seas el nuevo kami nu-kenin.

(Recuerden que sera mercenario entonces sera un renegado de konoha)

ya despues de unas horas y poder terminar todo lo que kyubi me dijo aun fue un poco agotador y lo peor aun tengo que hacer los ejercicios de control de chakra... y eso que es el primer dia. Lo dice con *lágrimas estilo anime*

cuando el kyubi escucho eso le bajó un gota.. mocoso si te sigues quejándose te pondre hacer el doble de todos los ejercicios con una sonrisa extremadamente grande y con un poco de maldad.

Naruto: No creo que hagas eso verdad kyubi ya con un cara te terror.

kyubi: No me retes mocoso no por nada soy el kyubi mo yoko la bestia más poderosa de todas con una gran carcajadas

Naruto: ZzZzZzZ...

Kyubi: Mocoso! despiertate ahora mismo!

grito kyubi

Naruto: ehh.. lo siento ahg tengo mucho sueño estoy muy cansado de verdad señor Kyubi, es así como te llamas no?

un memento naruto ahora tiene 8 años a las 10 entrara a la academia y saldra a los 13 después de ahi a los 15 sera renegado y a partir de los 12 saldrá de la aldea a hacer misiones como mercenario con una mascara de ambü. bueno para que ya no estén perdido ahora si podemos continuar.

kyubi: Buena pregunta mocoso, yo me llamo Dios Kurama con inas risitas entre dientes

Naruto: ohh Dios Kurama no me gusta tu nombre

Dios Kurama: mocoso miserable solo me llamo Kurama

Naruto: Aun así sigue siendo feo sacandole la lengua.

kurama: Ya que aun así


End file.
